


i'm just a tour boy, nobody loves me

by snthooligan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snthooligan/pseuds/snthooligan
Summary: Gerard's rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody was a little different.





	i'm just a tour boy, nobody loves me

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to finish some prompts so here ya go

Adrenaline was pumping through the four boys that resided on the stage. Maybe Frank had a little more than the others, as he always seemed to be jumping around, no matter the song. The setlist had recently changed unbeknownst to Frank, so when “Our Lady of Sorrows” ended and Gerard started announcing that they were going to be doing something new, Ray had to walk up to him and tell him that he should probably just go sit to the side of the stage. Frank was pissed to say the least, and stomped off, heeding Ray’s advice. When he heard the familiar open to Bohemian Rhapsody, he glared at Ray from across the stage who just shrugged and turned back to the crowd. Welp. He had a good five minutes to do whatever the fuck he wanted. But he wanted to be on the stage, accompanying Gerard with his guitar. He zoned out for a while whilst sulking, and snapped back to reality as Gerard sang, “so you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?” Ray shredded what Frank could have just have easily done.

“So you think you can _fuck_ _me_ and leave to die,” the frontman spat with venom, his eyes tearing into the rhythm guitarist’s soul. Frank didn’t realize he was even looking at Gerard. The crowd went wild and Gerard flipped his hair, turning back to the screaming kids.

All Frank could think about were the nights prior. Sleeping in his bunk alone, sobbing his eyes out while blasting his playlist into his eardrums called “If Gerard ever breaks up with me.” When he made it he never thought he would have to use it for that, he just figured it would come in handy if he felt depressed and wanted to make himself feel worse. It was a little off though, because he had broken it off, but he felt no better knowing that. Why did this have to happen?  

_It had been a hotel night. Of all the things to happen on a hotel night, it had to be this. “We need to talk,” was how Frank had started the conversation. He and Gerard shared a room now. It had been that way for a couple of months. Ray and Mikey didn’t mind the switching, “as long as the rooms were on different floors,” had said Mikey with a smirk, somewhat mocking the pair’s new “thing.”_

_The first hotel nights had been pure bliss, complete with cuddling and tender kisses. As the time progressed things got rougher and dirtier, and after the two were done with each other they would lie separately in the bed, not even facing each other. Usually the shows after those nights Frank tried to avoid Gerard on stage, as he felt it’d be awkward then. Nights on the bus were no better, with the two now sleeping in separate bunks. Frank decided he needed to have a conversation with his lover now, and if he had to break it off so to not break his heart, he was going to do that._

_The two were sat on the bed as Frank had instructed. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. It’s not the same as it was and I just.” “Fine,” Gerard had interrupted. “I see how it is. I’ll go see if Ray can switch with me. Call room service and get a pullout.” There was no need for two beds at that point, so they had always just requested one. “Fine.”_

_Gerard stepped out of the room and slammed the door. He then aligned his back up against the wall and sank down with his head in his hands. After he had silently cried for a good ten minutes, and saw the cleaning lady walking toward him with sheets in hand, he had bolted out into the lobby and further into the parking lot. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked one of the numbers on speed dial. “Hey Ray, can you room with Frank tonight?”_

_“Uh, yeah, no problem. Everything alright with you and Frank?”_

_“Everything’s fine.” Everything was far from fine. “Tell Mikey I’ll be up in a while.”_  

_“Don’t do anything stupid, Gerard.” Gerard hung up the phone with a click._

_Frank had waited in his room for Ray to arrive with tears streaming down his face. After Frank had let Ray in Ray had muttered, “Everything’s_ not _fine.” Frank didn’t know what he meant, but he didn’t care. However, he appreciated the curly haired man more than ever when he wrapped his arms around Frank’s torso, and Frank reciprocated around Ray’s neck. Ray was a good friend. Frank pulled back after a solid minute, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. He knew Ray wasn’t stupid and had already made the connection, but still he said, “I broke up with Gerard.” Ray had said, “I know,” with the gentlest tone he could muster, and that was when what he just said had really sunken in. No more random pecks on the lips, no more sneaking up behind the other and giving hugs from the back, no more cuddling in the same bunk (not that they did that anymore anyway), just no more Gerard. And after that Frank broke down again, realizing his mistake. He had stopped the whole thing because he thought was falling for Gerard. But it was too late, because he already had._

Frank didn’t realize he was crying until the song ended and Ray was motioning him back to the stage. “Allergies,” he mouthed as he wiped his eyes while making his way back to stage left. “Bullshit,” Ray returned. The band finished their set with a bang, hearing the kids shout “M, C, R!” even from backstage. 

Frank approached Gerard for the first time in days. “So how long you been planning that, huh?”

“What does it matter to you, Warren Beatty?” Gerard just about spat in his face and tried to walk away. But Frank moved back up to him, invading his personal space. “Real fuckin’ mature.”

“Hey.” Ray grabbed Frank’s shoulder in a calming-but-back-off sort of way. “Ray, stop. I got this. I’m not a five year old.”

“You act like one most of the time,” Gerard mumbled to which Ray replied, “You, too. Knock it off, guys. I’d like all my bandmates in one piece.”

Ray walked away at that, drained from the show and his bandmates’ constant bickering.

“I broke it off because I fucking fell for you, and go and do that shit?” Frank was livid, now up in Gerard’s face. “You what?”

“I fucking fell for you! You heard me the first time!” Frank was screaming at that point, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“That’s! Oh my God, that’s why?”

“That’s what I fucking said! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to the bus.” Frank tried to make his way past Gerard, but Gerard grabbed his arm. “Frank.”

“Fucking let me go, Gerard.”

“Frank. I - I like you too. I know we started with the agreement that’d we just stay friends, but I fell for you too.” Frank’s heart exploded out of his chest. “Why else would it be ‘fuck me and leave me to die?’ I think I love you, Frank.” Frank just stood there, mouth wide open. Gerard decided to take advantage of that and interlaced his lips with Frank, grasping the back of his peculiarly long faux hawk with one hand, and cupping his cheek with the other.

When the two pulled back Frank whispered, “Mamma mia, never let me go.”

 


End file.
